Pet harnesses and coats, specifically for dogs, are well known in the industry for restraining animals and providing protection against elements, such as rain, cold and snow. The harnesses are primarily meant to restrain a pet, typically by use of a leash, and are often used in place of a dog collar. Harnesses are placed on the pet such that the leash can be attached at an area between and behind the shoulder blades of the dog. An animal coat with an integrated harness can also be provided. See for example U.S. patent publication 2008/0223310 to Remick et al. and U.S. patent publication 2006/0090711 to Richards. These devices are primarily meant to protect animals from the elements and to restrain the animals, and are not intended to assist an animal which may be suffering from anxiety, fear or excitement.
There are some coats and harnesses for animals, which are allegedly designed to help an animal overcome anxiety or fear. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 6,820,574 to Sharpe which is directed to an animal garment which applies pressure to various acupressure points to control the behavior of the animal. The garment includes a number of constrictor bands for application to various areas on the animal. One band is situated around the animal's neck and may be adjusted by a string or cord to apply the “proper” amount of constriction. According to the inventors, this treatment is designed to help reduce stress. U.S. Pat. No. 8,291,867 to Blizzard is directed to a garment to assist in reducing an animal's anxiety. The garment includes constricting elements which are fastened around a dog's chest and stomach and tightened as necessary to apply pressure to reduce anxiety in the dog. Straps may be provided to secure the garment to the dog's neck. Thus, the relief from anxiety is accomplished by applying pressure on the dog's girth, sternum or vertebrae.
While various devices exist ostensibly for restraint, protection and stress relief for animals, there is a need to provide an animal harness which accomplishes similar results without the necessity of constricting the animal or applying constant pressure to the animal's girth, spine or neck which can be uncomfortable to the animal and, in fact, generate some stress.